1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheeled toy vehicle type devices and in particular to a vehicle formed in the shape of an animal or insect having various mechanical features representative of the actual creature.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various wheeled vehicles have been provided in the shape of an animal or other creature to provide entertainment and amusement for children. These types of devices are particularly interesting, and will maintain in child's attention, when prrovided with mechanical features which present a more life-like or realistic animal. U.S. Pat No. 4,114,310 discloses a toy fish which includes a winch type mechanism for capturing a smaller fish. U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,152 shows a pnematically operated walking toy forme generally in a shape to represent an insect.